


October 6: Blowjobs

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, aren't a kink but okay, olivia benson deserves quality dick, wake up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: It's Kinktober; see title.





	October 6: Blowjobs

Liv wakes up slowly, comfortable in the warmth of the bed and smiling to herself when she remembers that Noah is at a weekend-long sleepover (bless Caroline for suggesting a monthly weekend off for all the parents in his dance class). She turns over and reaches for Rafael. He's flat on his back, one arm over his head, so Liv slides across the sheets and curls in close. 

Rafael makes a quiet, happy noise but doesn't wake up. Liv lays against him and strokes her hand up and down his torso, just enjoying the chance to spend a little time in bed without worrying that Noah is attempting to make eggs by himself. 

Her hand trails down to Rafael's navel without her thinking about it, but then her fingers brush against his morning erection, and she has a sudden plan. She's awake and Rafael isn't. That's rare. They can have some fun in bed without worrying about being interrupted or overheard. That's even more rare.

Liv slips away from Rafael's body slowly. He mumbles something in his sleep but doesn't react otherwise. She pulls the sheet down and grins at his erection. Wake-up sex isn't something they usually have time for, but it's very fun when it's an option.

Liv positions herself by Rafael's hip and leans over, kissing the top of his thigh and the side of his belly as she wraps one hand around his erection and strokes lightly. Rafafel doesn't stir. Liv nips his hip gently and tightens her grip on his dick.

Rafael makes a snuffing, curious sound and shifts his hips. "Mmm?" he says.

Liv doesn't answer him. She leans in and teases the head of his dick with her tongue, tracing the shape of his flare with the tip. She sucks the head into her mouth softly, then lets it slide out of her mouth.

"Liv?" Rafael asks, maybe half-awake by now but definitely awake.

"Morning," she replies, meeting his eyes for a moment. His eyes are heavy-lidded, but he's watching her intently. She makes a show of leaning over and sucking the head of his dick into her mouth again, and he groans quietly, hips pressing up the tiniest bit in encouragement. Liv responds by taking in more of his dick and dropping her hand from his shaft to play with his balls.

"Oh," Rafael breathes out, and he grabs at Liv's thigh, pulling her closer to his side so he can slide a hand between her legs and tease her clit.

Liv moans in appreciation as he brushes his fingers against her, and she sucks harder on his dick, letting the drool dribble from her mouth so his whole shaft gets soaked and every upstroke she takes makes a wet, filthy sound. 

Rafael responds with a quiet curse and rubs his fingers against her cunt. Liv takes the challenge, pulling off Rafael's dick to drop her head down and suck and lick his balls while jerking him off slowly with one hand. 

"Liv," Rafael gasps as she nuzzles his balls then drags her mouth up his shaft. "God, that's so good."

Liv chuckles, then groans as Rafael slides a finger into her slowly. When she rolls her hips towards his hand, he adjusts his wrist so he can slide in a second finger. 

Liv shivers when he slowly starts to move his hand and presses his thumb to her clit. She takes as much of his dick as she can handle in one go, just barely letting her teeth scrape the big vein in his dick the way that he loves. When Rafael groans, Liv massages the head of his dick against her soft palate to up the ante and fucks hard on Rafael's fingers when he responds by putting real pressure on her clit and hooking his fingers to rub her g-spot. 

It's a race to see who gets the other off first, and Liv refuses to lose. She hollows her cheeks as she cups Rafael's balls and then slides her hand behind them to stimulate his prostate from the outside. She presses hard with two fingers and breathes through her nose as she takes another inch of his dick into her mouth and then drags her head upward as she hums. 

"Oooh!" Rafael yells, and his hand stills inside Liv as he clenches his thighs and starts to come. 

Liv keeps sucking him and pressing his prostate. Precome coats her tongue before the first string of jizz pulses into her mouth. She pulls up so only the head of Rafael's dick is still in her mouth, letting up on his prostate so she can stroke his shaft as he comes in her mouth. She swallows when he's done, then suckles the head of his dick before dropping onto her back and grabbing his wrist. She fucks herself on his fingers as she presses her clit at exactly the perfect angle, and she comes with a drawn-out groan.

They're both quiet for a long moment, Rafael carefully pulling his fingers out of Liv as they catch their breath. 

"Morning," Rafael finally says as he pushes himself into a sitting position and smiles down at Liv. "Hell of a way to wake up."

"Fun, too," Liv replies, and she smiles back at him when he leans down and kisses her forehead.


End file.
